Le retour
by Suzilia
Summary: Echouant à leur tentative de trouver une nouvelle planète, l'équipage du Romano Fafard vont dans une nouvelle galaxie... retour de Falbo et Mirabella
1. Rapport de sonde

**Le retour**

Le capitaine Charles Patenaude eut à peine le temps de rentrer sur le pont que Flavien l'intercepta. « Capitaine, vous avez le rapport de sonde ?

- Non, pas encore Flavien » Flavien fit une mine déçu et retourna au radar.

Quelques instant plus tard, Bob entra dans la salle, tenant un jambon par l'os. Il en prit une bouchée et approcha du capitaine : « Capitaine, vous avez le rapport de sonde ?

- Non, Bob, je n'ai pas le rapport de sonde. » Bob sembla déçu, mais alla à son poste de pilotage.

À cet instant, le communicateur sur le siège du capitaine sonna. Le capitaine s'assied et appuya sur la touche émetteur « Oui ? ». Il appuya sur la touche d'écoute pour entendre la voix de Pétrolia. « Capitaine, avez-vous le rapport de sonde ? » Le capitaine soupira et réappuya sur la touche émettrice. Il répondit sur un ton où un début d'exaspération pouvait se faire entendre. « Non, je n'ai pas encore le rapport de sonde. Ecoutez tout le monde, quand je vais avoir le rapport, je vais vous le dire. Mais entre-temps, je ne veux plus de question à ce sujet ! Le prochain qui m'en parle va devoir laver le plancher avec une brosse à dent !»

Sur l'entrefait Brad entra avec Serge VII sur le pont. « Capitaine ! » S'exclama Brad. « Au sujet du rapport de sonde…

- Ça suffit ! » Le capitaine se lève, décidément exaspéré. « Brad, voilà une brosse à dent et laver le plancher immédiatement.

- Mais, capitaine…

- Il y a pas de mais Brad, c'est un ordre, j'avais avisé avant.

- Mais, capitaine..

- Brad… » Le capitaine finit sur un ton sévère.

Brad pris la brosse à dent et partit en ronchonnant. « Mmm, capitaine… j'ai le rapport de sonde. » Dit Serge VII. « Enfin! » S'exclama le capitaine. « Il fallait le dire plus tôt. Brad… BRAD… » Brad revient, penaud. « Quoi ? » Le capitaine soupira : « Il était temps que t'arrive !

- Ben là !

- Rendez-vous utile » Le capitaine fait signe de la main à Serge VII de donner le rapport de sonde. Serge se déplace vers Brad. Le capitaine roule des yeux. « Cherge, donnez le rapport à Brad.

- Bien capitaine ! » Serge VII donna le rapport de la sonde à Brad, pendans que Flavien et Bob les encercle.

Brad se mit à le lire et à chaque mot qu'il dit, tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur le pont applaudir, en plus que le sourire du capitaine s'épanouit. « Oxygène, végétaux, eau potable, atmosphère, superficie… cette planète est parfaite… on l'a ! On a trouvé la planète ! » Toute l'équipage se mit à sauter dans la pièce, en se serrant dans leur bras. Mais quand ils arrivèrent à Brad, ils arretèrent pour se retourner entre eux. Le capitaine leva la main « Un instant. Brad, les animaux.

- Quoi, les animaux.

- Les animaux ont l'air de quoi, selon la sonde ?

- Bof, les animaux, c'est des dinosaures. »

Le capitaine secoua la tête. « Va falloir trouver un autre endroit.

- Mais pourquoi capitaine ? Demanda Brad. On a tout ce qu'il faut sur cette planète. En plus, un dinosaure ça va nourrir plus qu'une vache… pis les ivoires des mammouths vont surement valloir très cher !

- Non, on ne sortiras pas les terriens pour les envoyer à l'ère jurassique où les animaux vont les écraser comme des mouches. Il va falloir oublier cette planète. Nous devons trouver un endroit sécuritaire pour les terriens, cela fait parti de notre mission. » Tout le monde leva la tête en regarda vers la gauche. Brad reprit de plus belle. « Capitaine, les terriens ont développer une technologie de combat assez particulière que les dinosaures ont surement pas. On a juste a utiliser nos armes et les détruire, puis apres on repeuple avec nos animaux a nous, cheval, vache, chien, chat.

- Non Brad, déjà qu'il va falloir déménager 6 milliards d'être humains, si en plus on doit déménager les animaux, on a pas fini. Bob, mettez le cap sur la galaxie _Deux par quatre_. On a huit planète a vérifié là-bas. »

Bob, déçu, mais fidèle à son capitaine retourna à son poste de pilotage et débuta les manoeuvres pour se rendre à cette nouvelle galaxie.


	2. SOS

Une semaine passa pendant que l'équipage avançait en direction de la nouvelle galaxie à la vitesse « Oméga 3 ». Le capitaine était en train de se couper les ongles quand Flavien leva la tête. « Capitaine, je détecte un vaisseau émettant un faible signal.

- Passer ce signal sur les hauts parleur du pont, Flavien. »

Flavien obéit. Aussitôt, le capitaine put entendre un faible tintement métallique. En écoutant bien, il entendit « S.O.S. » en code morse. Il appela Bob et Serge VII sur le pont. « Flavien, localise le vaisseau et essaie de le contacter. Nous allons allez aider cet équipage en danger. Qui sait, peut-être pourront-ils nous aider à trouver une planète où déménager les terriens… Il en va de l'avenir de la mission. » Flavien et le capitaine lève la tête, regarda vers le coin haut à gauche. Puis, ils reprennent la position qu'il était « Bien, capitaine. »

Pendant que Flavien essaie de contacter le vaisseau, Serge VII arrive sur le pont. « Ah ! Serpe, vous voilà ! Préparer les manoeuvres de défense. Nous allons aller sur un vaisseau porter secours à des personnes en difficulté. Car, comme le dis le proverbe, un homme averti… un homme averti, reçoit une contravention la fois d'après. » Flavien et Serge VII dévisage le capitaine. Celui-ci reprend : « En tout cas, allez préparer le matériel de secours et de défense.

- Bien capitaine. »

Serge alla quitter la pièce quand Bob entra, une carotte à la main. Serge, Flavien et le capitaine, s'exprimèrent en même temps, un peu surpris : « Une carotte ? » Bob les regarda en haussant les épaules. « Ben quoi ! Valence m'a dit qu'il fallait que je fasse plus attention à mon alimentation, c'est ce que je fais. Je prend une carotte pour m'aider à digérer les quinze pogos que je viens de manger.

- Ah ! Il me semblait aussi ! » S'exclama le capitaine avant de reprendre. « Bob, vite au poste de pilotage, on a un équipage à sauver. »


End file.
